


Growing Pains

by radicallyred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: “Are you surprised?” He asks quietly. Tony turns to him with a smile and kisses him gently.“I am very surprised.” He says simply. He turns to Steve and looks him in the eyes sincerely. “I love it, Steve. Thank you.” He tugs him to his side. “I love you so much.” Steve buries his face in Tony’s chest and breathes deeply.





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> I have a midterm tomorrow and I wrote this instead

Tony expected a lot from Steve: morning cuddles, therapeutic sessions in the bathtub, good food and really good sex. He didn’t expect to wake up to an empty bed with a sticky note on Steve’s pillow.

_Tony_

_Good morning! Put on the clothes that are hanging on the door to the closet and meet me in the kitchen._

_Love you._

_Steve_

Tony rolled this eyes, sticking the note on his bedside table. He pulls himself out of bed and starts his morning routine. Once he’s out of the shower, he stands in front of the closet in only a towel staring at the outfit Steve picked out for him; a pair of soft, heather-gray joggers, his favorite black hoodie and a random t-shirt from his collection, and his sneakers. Tony takes it off the hanger and tries to think what they could possibly be doing that involves sweatpants. He shudders at the thought, pulling them on. For Steve, he reminds himself. Once he’s all good to go, he wanders down stairs to see Steve sitting at the kitchen table. He’s on his computer with coffee in his hand.

“Hey,” Tony says softly, not wanting to startle the man. Steve smiles, turning to face his boyfriend. He blushes and looks Tony up and down appreciatively before standing to kiss him.

“Hi,” Steve murmurs as he pulls away from the kiss. Tony, hungry for more, leans to give him another, trying to deepen it immediately. Steve catches on after a moment and pulls away, cradling Tony’s face instead. He blushes before he whispers, “You look really good in those pants,” Tony chuckles and kisses his forehead.

“You picked them out.” He points out, running his hands along Steve’s arms. He’s dressed similarly; black joggers and a blue zip-up Tony got him for his birthday. He looks good, and Tony wants nothing more than to--

“You’re giving me bedroom eyes and as much as I love them, we can’t. Right now, anyway.” Steve kisses him chastely one last time before pulling away. “We have to leave soon.” Tony raises an eyebrow, stealing Steve’s coffee and sliding onto the counter. He picked it up from his mother, as much as he hates to admit it.

“Are we going somewhere?” He asks swinging his feet. Steve smirks, shrugging.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Tony scowls at him and Steve winks.

“Steven Grant so help me God--” Steve laughs at this and snatches the keys off the counter.

“Middle naming me, huh? Come on, we should get going.” Steve grabs his hand and pretty much pulls him out the door.

It took a five hour car ride to get to this surprise location, and after the hundredth threat and question, Tony finally decided to fall asleep to pass time. Tony is nudged awake upon arrival with a soft kiss and even softer words. It’s dark out, he notices, and the most beautiful scene is in front of him. Steve smiles shyly at him as they walk to the center of the rink, watching his expression. Fairy lights are strung over the gazebo and there’s a table for two sitting in the center. Roses are scattered everywhere, and a basket of food and champagne rests atop the table. Tony’s gasp is enough to send chills down Steve’s spine.

“Are you surprised?” He asks quietly. Tony turns to him with a smile and kisses him gently.

“I am very surprised.” He says simply. He turns to Steve and looks him in the eyes sincerely. “I love it, Steve. Thank you.” He tugs him to his side. “I love you so much.” Steve buries his face in Tony’s chest and breathes deeply.

“I love you, too. Now come on, let’s skate.”

Seeing Tony skate is unlike anything Steve has ever seen. He looks like a baby giraffe learning to walk, and he’s holding onto Steve for dear life. Steve can’t stop laughing and ends up doubled over when Tony falls. Tony, being the smartass he is, pulls him down on top of him, Steve landing with a soft _oof_. Steve pushes Tony’s hair out of his eyes and they share a look they haven’t shared since high school. Tony feels his heart rate accelerate and blush under Steve’s gaze. Steve leans down to kiss him and is shocked at the amount of passion in the kiss. Steve gasps into the kiss and Tony growls, tugging him closer. Surprised by the heat of the kiss, Steve pulls away.

“Wow.” Tony murmurs. Steve hides his face inside his neck and kisses him there.

“Let’s go eat, I’m starving.” Steve says suddenly. He helps Tony up and out of the skates and up to the gazebo. He pulls Tony’s chair out for him and pours some water.

“What’s this?” Tony asks as Steve places a sandwich in front of him.

“Chicken, tomato and pesto sandwiches.” Tony smiles; his favorite person made him his favorite sandwich.

“So what’s with all the surprises, hm?” Tony asks curiously. Steve blushes and clears his throat.

“Well, I just love you and appreciate you and wanted to tell you.” Tony chews his lip as Steve gets up and goes to the basket for something. “You have made me so happy and feel so loved for ten years and you gave me a home. I know this doesn’t compare.” Steve gestures to the surrounding environment. “But. I was wondering,” Steve takes a shaky breath and holy fucking shit is he proposing? “If you would let me make it up to you by marrying me?” He has tears in his eyes and is shaking on his knee. Tony mirrors his position, tears and all, and takes his face in his hands.

“Yes.” Tony lets out a wet sob and throws himself at Steve, kissing any exposed skin he can reach. “Yesyesyes,” Tony kisses him, slipping the ring on his finger. He wipes the tears from his eyes and holds his boyfri- _fiance_ as they cry together.

“You are amazing.” Tony sniffles. “How did you do this?” Steve smiles through his tears.

“Wanda and Natasha. They got this idea from Pinterest.” Steve laughs and Tony shakes his head.

“This was perfect. I love you.” Steve kisses him again and rests his head on his shoulder.

“I can’t wait go grow old with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
